


What Happens When I Save You (A BillDip Fanfiction)

by KaptainArby



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Gravity Falls - Freeform, M/M, Possible smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaptainArby/pseuds/KaptainArby
Summary: After Bill saves Dipper, other demons begin to doubt him, believing that Bill is no longer a true demon. Believing this, they turn him into a human, leaving the Pines family open for a new demon to terrorize them; a more torturous demon than Bill had ever been.





	1. Chapter 1

=Chapter One=

A soft autumn breeze blew through his chocolate brown hair, making it sway and move into his eyes. He huffed in frustration, attempting to read even though he was partially visually impaired by his own hair. As more strands flew into his eyes, he groaned in irritation, closing the book and deciding to keep reading it back at the Mystery Shack; provided that Grunkle Stan wouldn't make him do some stupid chore.

As he walked through the forest, it was eerily quiet; no birds singing, no mythical creatures making odd noises. It was unsettling, to say the least. A loud thud rang out behind him and he silently cursed himself for wanting to go out there. Letting out a shaky breath, he slowly turned around, coming face-to-face with a grizzly bear. His eyes went wide and his heart sped up in fear as it began to stand to its complete 10 foot size, an earpiercing roar coming from it, shaking the ground beneath his feet. He quickly turned on his heels, running towards the shack, fear fuelling his every step.

"Grunkle Stan!!! Mabel!!!! Soos!!!! Someone, help me!!!" He screamed in terror, his lungs burning due to his lack of prior exercise. His foot got caught under a root, sending him into the dirt with a thud. He hissed from the pain in his ankle, clutching it as he turned around, the grizzly getting closer and closer.

This is it... He thought, staring into the eyes of the bear. I'm gonna die.

He closed his eyes, preparing for the painful death that he knew would come.

"Pine Tree!" A familiar voice yelled out. His eyes snapped open, his head turning to the source of the voice. There stood a one-eyed yellow triangle in a black top hat and bow.

"B-Bill?" He sputtered out, confused as all hell. The dream demon merely tipped his hat at the teen before turning to the grizzly bear, snapping his fingers and making it disappear like a magic trick. He hopped down from his place on a nearby branch, floating over to Dipper.

"You okay, meat sack?" He questioned, looking down at the youngest Pines twin.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," he answered, beginning to stand. As he applied pressure to his bad ankle, he hissed in pain, almost falling back onto the forest floor. Bill rushed to his side, putting one of Dipper's arms around his neck. Dipper looked at him, his mind boggled by the fact that Bill was helping him. With a sigh, he pushed it away, happy to have at least someone helping him. Together, they hobbled their way to the Mystery Shack. As Dipper took his first step onto the porch, the door swung open, revealing Grunkle Stan and, within the second that it took for Stan to come into view, Bill disappeared. Dipper looked over at where the demon had once been, staring at it in contemplation before shaking his head, turning his attention to his Grunkle.

"Jeez, kid. You look like you just got mauled by a bear," Stan chuckled.

"I almost was! A grizzly came out of nowhere and came after me! Lucky for me-" he stopped himself, deciding whether or not to mention Cipher. Taking another look at his Grunkle, he realized it was probably best if he kept Bill out of his rendition of the story. "Umm... lucky for me, it ran off," he finished with a nervous chuckle.

"Very lucky. Well, come on, kid. We'll wrap that ankle, so you can get back to work." Dipper sighed as Stan walked back inside, slowly following after him, but not before glancing one last time out into the forest, part of him hoping Bill was there.

 


	2. Jack, Please...

=Chapter Two=

He carelessly floated through the Nightmare realm, whistling quietly as he did so. Another demon made its appearance, its body short and stubby, but its arms so long that they dragged behind him when he walked. His eyes were pure black, ooze pouring out of them. His mouth hung open, revealing two rows of razor sharp teeth. Bill turned to him, recognizing the demon within an instant.

"Jack, long time no see!" He greeted, grinning at the demon who simply glared at him.

"Is it true, Cipher?" He questioned, stepping closer to Bill.

"Is what true, Jackaboy?" He asked, confused as to what the demon was talking about.

"Don't play coy, Bill. Did you save the human?" Bill's eyes went wide and he gulped nervously, chuckling.

"Well... you see-"

"Save it, Bill," he interrupted, sighing loudly. "I hate to have to do this, Cipher, but you are no longer a demon."

"What?!?! No, you can't-"

"The rest of us have decided that the beat course of action is to make you a human and send you to them," he told Bill.

"Jackie, please rethink this!" He begged the demon. Jack stared at him, a mixture of disappointment and sadness swirling in his unnatural eyes.

"Goodbye, Bill Cipher." And with that, the world went black for the former dream demon.


	3. Help Me

=Chapter Three=

He limped his way through the forest, a small portion of the wrap that covered his ankle sticking out of his white sock. He cautiously looked around him, a book under his arm as part of him watches for the bear that attacked him the day before, the other part of him searching for the one-eyed triangle in the hopes that he could thank him even though he knew it was unlikely that he'd be near. As he continued through the forest, a twig snapping made him freeze in his tracks. With a nervous gulp, he turned his head towards the noise, his heart wreaking havoc in his chest. He let out a loud sigh, realizing it was just a random person, his heart beginning to calm down slowly but surely.

The man had blonde hair at the top of his head with the rest shaved shorter and brown in color. A black eye patch covered one of his eyes, the other showing but displaying a startling golden color. He had tan skin, definitely darker than Dipper's naturally pale complexion. He wore a white dress shirt, black dress pants and shoes, and a necklace hung around his neck; a yellow triangle with a single eye in the middle. Dipper's mind made the connection between the necklace and his savior from the day before and his eyes widened, staring at the man who was hanging onto the tree beside him for dear life.

"H-Help... me..." he uttered before falling to the forest floor, unconscious. Dipper stared at the unconscious man for a moment, his mind reeling from spotting the necklace. In a split second decision, he turned on his heels and ran for the Mystery Shack, ignoring the pain in his ankle. Once he got to the steps of the building, he stopped, gasping for the air his lungs craved.

"Soos! Soos, I need your help!" Loud footsteps rang out and Soos' large body appeared in the doorway.

"What's the matter, dood?" The large man questioned, looking down at Dipper.

"There's a guy in the forest! He passed out and I need your help getting him inside. Now, come on! I'll take you to him," he answered, before running back off into the forest. Soos ran after him, panting heavily as he stomped through the forest behind Dipper. Within minutes, they had arrived back where Dipper had first found the man. There he still was, unconscious on the ground. Soos walked over to him, still panting from the running as he lifted the man up, carrying him in his large arms. Together, the pair walked back, with Dipper occasionally glancing over at the male. They brought him inside, placing him on the spare bed that, years ago, the youngest Pines twins had fought over vigorously.

"Thank you, Soos. And um... can you do me a favor?" Dipper asked, staring at the unconscious man.

"Sure, dood. What is it?" Dipper cleared his throat, looking over at Soos.

"Keep this between us for now, okay?" Soos nodded in answer before leaving the room. Dipper turned to the man, walking over to him and sitting beside him on the bed. He slowly reached out his hand, holding the small triangular pendant and quietly examining it.

"Who are you... and where the hell did you get this?"


	4. What The Hell, Mabel?!?!

=Chapter Four=

"Dipper..." Poke.

"Dipper!" Poke, poke.

"BRO-BRO!!!" Punch.

"Ow! What the hell, Mabel?!" He screamed, bolting upright and glaring at his twin sister.

"What the hell, ME?!? What the hell, YOU!!! Who is this?!?!" She screamed, pointing at the unconscious man. Dipper's eyes went wide as he realized that she had found out about him.

"Mabel, listen to me. I'm not exactly sure who he is, but he was hurt, so I brought him here. We need to keep him a secret from Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford," he explained.

"Why can't Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford know?" she asked, tilting her head slightly. He stared at her for a moment, contemplating whether he should tell her, before sighing loudly. He looked down at the man, lifting the pendant up from around his neck to show her.

She gasped loudly, "Is that... Is that a Bill Cipher pendant???" He nodded slowly in answer, putting it back around his neck.

"If they find out, they'll flip out and I need to know why he has this before they do something drastic like kill him or torture him," he explained further. She grinned, grabbing him and pushing him violently out of the room.

"Mabel, what the hell are you doing?!?!" He yelled, making her grin even more.

"Doctor Mabel to the rescuuuuue!" She cheered before slamming the door in his face, locking it. Dipper groaned, running a hand down his face before walking up to the room he shared with his annoying twin, pulling his book out from under the bed before beginning to sift through it, grumbling about the irritation Mabel had caused.


End file.
